Saishoudoukin
by Ttestagr
Summary: School at Mahora hasn't given Konoka much exposure to the opposite sex. There aren't many boys for relationships, crushes, or fantasies. It's a situation that assures competition. Or sharing. A comment overheard from Nodoka brings that fact to the front o


**Saishoudokin**

_by ttestagr_

"So, have you girls thought about going to see the priest at the church?"

Konoka looked up from Ku's homework, and pondered Paru's statement. Did she really have any worries? She knew Asuna was worried about Negi's recklessness in regards to learning about her father, but she trusted him to take care of himself. And the rest of the girls to give enough support for anything out of his league.

Honya and Yue had their triangle to work though, but their friendship was strong enough to get them through it. She might have a problem similar in the future, but things hadn't developed that far yet. And she had faith that it would be all right anyway, confident in her ability to make sure they were fine. Their bond was too strong. And she was patient about bringing it about.

If it developed naturally, they would all be happy after all.

"I didn't really get what that was, so I was thinking of going-aru. It might be fun-aru"

"Cool Ku! Going alone would have been bad. I wanted to see who showed up, and maybe overhear something. Who knows what good ideas might pop up for a doujin?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially with the more boy crazy girls in the class. They're the most likely to go ask about their troubles. With someone there I can have an excuse for being around to eavesdrop. Waiting around for a friend and all that."

"That sounds good-aru. Let's go Paru!"

"How about you Konoka? You wanna go with us?"

"Eh, I don't know." She brought her hand up to cover her mouth and giggled. It did sound like fun, but she could spend the time being with Set-chan instead.

"Come on Konoka! If we wait too long the entire class'll probably show up, and we'll never get to hear anything good."

Well there was that. And maybe she could get Set-chan to go with them.

"Well, let me go get Set-chan and ask if she wants to come, I'll be right there!"

_____

"Saishoudoukin, well you sure know some hard words young lady. I guess they didn't call you a book lover for nothing. To have such a lewd and immoral plan come out from you, what a surprise."

Konoka giggled as Nodoka threw up her book, stuttering out Paru's name. Really, to think innocent boy fearing Honya-chan could think up such a thing. She really had grown up.

Glancing at Set-chan, she couldn't stop the huge blush that enveloped her face. Her protector was slightly red at the cheeks, nothing like her own. That was interesting. Turning as Paru started to speak again, she put the thought on hold.

"Nice going, even I didn't think of that. By the way, they call it wife and mistress. Which one of you will be the wife in this case?"

"Honya-chan will definitely be the mistress," Konoka teased her friend. "After all, she does seem to have quite the erotic mind."

"What's a Saishoudoukin, aruka?"

"Y-y-you're wrong! I'm not thinking about something like this!"

Everyone was speaking at once, Nodoka denying what they had plainly seen, Paru was teasing her about it, and Set-chan was leaning towards Ku's ear. Probably explaining.

"What are you talking about, you're artifact can't be wrong, right?"

"Ah, that really is erotic-aru!"

"Indeed Ku-dono."

"Very advanced eroticism. I'm so proud of you Honya!"

"I'm sure you'll be very happy with that arrangement Nodoka," she added on with a giggle. She paused at the realization that she could actually see that. The two were wonderful friends, if anyone could pull it off it would be them.

"N-no really! It was just an idle thought!"

Moving quickly, she snatched up the diary. "No! There isn't anything interesting Konoka!"

"I wouldn't say that, Nodoka-chan. Your thoughts are always good."

"Oujo-sama, i-isn't this going a bit..."

"What's it say Konoka!? Give me all the juicy details."

Holding the book up away from Nodoka, she took a glance. Smiling at what she found there, she closed it and gave it back to its owner.

"Don't worry Honya-chan," she stated loudly. "You just want everyone to be happy. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Nodoka was breathing heavily, clutching the book to her chest. But with a look of quiet relief on her face. "Even if it is super erotic." Opening her mouth to reply, Konoka quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Come on Konoka! There had to be something more graphic in there. Wet! Sweaty! Grunting! I need these ideas for my doujin. I can imagine it already, Negi with his wife and mistress Kotaro!

The entire group whipped their heads around to look at the artist.

"K-kotaru!?"

"Mistress Kotaru!"

Paru brushed back her hair. "Of course. Yaoi is the best. But including a woman would really pull people in. Give us fangirls a point where we can picture ourselves. It'll be great."

"Mistress Kotaru!" That was the point that seemed to stick with her. Images of Kotaru in a dress crossed her mind. Though the thoughts did suggest that he would be as cute in drag as Negi-kun was.

Paru just hummed. "That was the first word that popped into my head really. But Kotaru would look really nice in a dress. Short so it'll show off his legs!"

"Eh, I don't get it-aru?"

Konoka pulled her friend tighter into her grasp, pulling her attention away from the others and into the hug. "Don't worry No-chan," she whispered. "If you do decide to try it, I'm sure you'll work it out." The girl blushed even further, but smiled. "Just think about letting me and Set-chan be included in the fun."

Honya-chan's head whipped up, her mouth open wide. "Wha-!?

That brought a chuckle. "Negi-kun is great after all. We can hardly do better Honya-chan!"

_____

It didn't surprise her that surrounding Honya was the first thing the girls did when they had a free moment. Gossip was to be had after all.

"Honya, Honya! You went to the priest at the church? How was it?"

"It really helped. The priest was a nice person too."

The girl couldn't seem to help the blush that was covering her cheeks. Konoka supposed that wasn't avoidable considering what came after. She gave a tittering laugh. A lot of time was spent on her part last night fantasizing about which couples could work out that arrangement with Negi-kun.

Nodoka-chan and Yue-chan were naturally the first to come to mind. They got along well enough, but didn't actually seem curious about being with other girls. That could be good or bad.

"Oh, maybe I should go too!" Makie cheered. She sang out. "Confession!"

Fuuka piped in. "Me too!"

"Oh my," Iinchou responded to Makie and the twins. "Do you people actually have worries?"

"Ah, making fun of us again!"

The thought of Iinchou living together, much less sharing the same boy brought a bout of laughter from her. The twins too, for the sake of the poor boy they chose.

Makie was friendly with lots of people, but not really close enough to anybody to give Konoka a good fantasy with her. Akira and Ako would be very nice though. She could picture it clearly. The three of them in a pool, water glistening on Ako's back, highlighting her scar and smooth lines it emphasized. Akira under the water, head bobbing up and down on Negi's lap. Negi's head under Ako, glistening with water and other fluids, as her hips and buttocks shuddered from his efforts.

A truly great scene.

"Whatcha thinking about Konoka? That's a nice blush, and there's a bit of drool on your chin."

Konoka squeaked in surprise, jumping up in her seat to stare at Paru. Who was looking at her with an open leer.

"Thinking about what Honya-chan said yesterday I bet. Maybe I should ask her to use her diary to find out for sure. The look you had makes me sure it was something perverted."

She knew she was blushing horribly, but could not begin to bring herself to force that down. Reaching up and quickly wiping away the bit of saliva that had managed to trickle down her face.

"I'm just thinking about the comics you'll be inspired to write Paru-chan. You do such good work after all."

"Eh, really? I didn't think you'd be so interested since I brought up having Kotaru in it. I know that isn't really your thing."

"You do some things that aren't yaoi too. I look forward to seeing it."

"I'll make you proud Kono-chan!" Paru hummed for a moment. "You and Setsuna would make great inspiration to be with Negi too. I'm sure you'd love that."

Konoka coughed on her own saliva. Pounding her chest to clear her airways, she looked around for Set-chan. Not finding her, she breathed in relief as she stopped her choking fit. Set-chan would be mortified to actually hear someone talking about such things in public. In private too actually. She really was quite conservative.

"Setsuna went off a couple of minutes ago. Don't worry; I'll only embarrass her like that when it's us around."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Eh, don't mention it. Hey, lets head to the church to see who shows up today. With Honya giving it a good review, I bet a lot of the girls show up. We might see something just as juicy as yesterday."

_____

"SET-CHAN!"

"Hey Setsuna, so you decided to come see the priest. About what I wonder? What troubles are you having?"

"O-Ojou-sama, Haruna-dono! I am without worries. J-just curious about this priest everyone has been talking about. I was wondering if he was giving our classmates good advice." The girl had a small flush to them, which grew slightly as she spoke.

Paru-chan cackled evilly, and threw an arm around Setsuna's shoulders. "What? No boy problems? There isn't any stud that gets you all hot and bothered?"

Set-chan's blush continued to spread. "No Haruna-dono."

Paru gave a sly glance at her. "Perhaps girl troubles then Setsuna?"

"O-of course not! N-nothing like that"

Konoka laughed self-consciously at her friends embarrassment. It was a little bit mean, but she was really cute when she was flustered. And their other classmates weren't around to discomfit her.

"Eh, what's this? Iinchou's showing up not too?"

Her and Set-chan both turned to look at the church. Sure enough, Ayaka was headed toward the door.

Paru snickered. "We should sneak in and listen. Who knows what fun stuff we could hear."

"We shouldn't," Set-chan protested.

Haruna grabbed her and Set-chan's arms and started pulling forward. "Don't worry. It isn't like anybody in the class has any real issues. It'll be fun."

Not really resisting, Konoka let her friend guide her. It was a bit naughty, but possibly fun. Set-chan was more vocal, but didn't seem willing to force the issue with one of her friends.

_____

Paru jumped onto Konoka's bed, still laughing uncontrollably.

"That was very improper of Misora to do," Set-chan stated firmly.

With an obvious effort, their artist friend controlled her laughter enough to speak. "I didn't think she had it in her. Pretending to be a priest to hear our classmate's dirt. It's great!"

"They weren't being very careful. I'm sure they'll be caught. It will probably be uncomfortable for them."

Konoka smiled at her warmly. "It won't be too bad. None of our classmates had any real problems."

Paru piped in. "Yeah, even Misora was getting annoyed at them towards the end." She made quote signs in the air. "Please have faith in life."

"Goodman-san could have used some guidance however. She is obviously very distraught about how often she is forced into nakedness."

"It's her own fault. If she didn't only use magic to cover herself, her clothes would stay on more often. Negi-bouzu doesn't really strip us much accidentally any more."

Set-chan nodded. "It is a good thing he has gained better control over his powers. And I suppose you do have a point about her using her shadows as clothes."

"Yeah! But I do guess that they were pretty wrong to do it at all. Not to say I wouldn't if I had the chance, but I can't say it was right."

She nodded at Paru, who nodded back. Both of them had a smile on their face, Konoka noticed happily.

"It is getting late though Haruna-dono. We should leave Ojou-sama in peace to study and rest."

"Yeah yeah." With a wave at Konoka, she started to head to the door. "We'll see you later Konoka."

Set-chan bowed in respect. "Oujo-san. I will see you tomorrow."

She wrapped her in a hug and dropped a wet kiss on her cheek. "Tomorrow Set-chan."

As the two walked out the door towards their own rooms, she heard Paru start talking. "Hey Setsuna, you never did answer what you talked about when you went to confession. If you wanted to check out his advice, you'd have to have come up with something to ask him about."

Konoka closed the door at that, giggling. Poor Set-chan didn't get a break, even though she was so innocent.

Crossing the room to her bed, she lay down in it thinking about her best friend. Her legs wrapped around her hips, arms wrapped around her shoulders, and wings draping over both of them like the softest, most erotic blanket ever made. Their breasts pressing together as the hanyou girl writhed underneath her. Her smiling face as she lowered herself to kiss her, open mouthed.

Konoka squealed, her hands reaching under her skirt and around her panties. Neither Negi-kun or Asuna were home yet, and she had some alone time to indulge in a fantasy or two.

But which one, she wondered. The one about Set-chan that started to come to mind was her fast one, when she went for a quicky while the others were asleep. It got her going so fast, she almost never had time to imagine them actually doing anything other than lying together. She barely had time to make noise to wake the others up, though it helped that she was quiet during orgasms anyway.

The ideas that Nodoka inspired were still fresh and arousing though. A good choice, especially since she couldn't take advantage of the thoughts of Honya, Yue, and Negi together the previous night. Negi, Ako, and Akira were in her mind as well. Nearly as arousing too.

Konoka decided. The latter three to build herself up, and the other Library girls to finish.

_____

Ako sighed as she walked in the door. She was very glad to be home, and looking forward to being able to relax.

"A long day at work dear?"

Looking toward the kitchen of their small apartment, she smiled at Akira. She looked very domestic in a sweater, long skirt, and apron. "We were very busy today. The sports groups are really enthusiastic this year."

"We weren't really any different you know."

"I certainly remember how rambunctious you girls were," Negi commented as he walked out of their living room. He crossed the small hallway and gave her a lingering hug. She wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed hard. "Lets get your shoes off. I'll give you a foot rub."

Kicking off her sneakers, they walked to the couch in the living room with his arm around her shoulders. Ako always felt comforted in his arms, and breathed deeply to enjoy his scent. Sitting down with her feet in his lap, she moaned as he started to massage her left foot. She leaned back as his fingers massaged her, making circular motions right above her toes.

It was heaven after a tiring day.

He ran his hands lengthwise along her tired feet, squeezing slightly on particularly aching spots. Negi always seemed to know just the right places on her body to place his hands. Lots of practice she supposed.

Her lover was underneath her right ankle when she was embraced from behind. She breathed in the comforting smells of food and water that always seemed to emanate from Akira.

"We have some time before dinner is ready," the woman said quietly into her ear. "We decided to wait for you before we started having fun."

Ako felt herself flush and her chest grow hot. She was looking right at Negi as he glanced behind her to Akira, and seemed to get the same message that she was just given. She was kind of envious that those to managed to get on such a close wavelength that speach wasn't necessary. But that was just one of the reasons Akira was the wife.

Negi's hands moved up her legs, pressing into her calves. Just the right pressure while he carressed right behind her knee caused a just a bit of moisture in her panties. He really did know her sweet spots well.

Akira had started stroking her shoulders, paying particular attention to the pleasant areas where her neck met her torso. Ako shivered as Negi moved up to her thighs, but never going above her skirt. His fingers grasped her legs firmly before alternating to light touches, and back again. Her tremble intensified as Akira moved her hands to her ribs, lightly brushing her sides over her nurse uniform.

"You didn't wear stockings today Ako," Negi muttered from below as he kissed the middle of her thigh. She shuddered at the feel of his lips on her. "It's a nice change of pace from your normal thigh highs."

"I-I waxed this morning," she studdered out as Akira kissed her neck. "I-I wanted to show off a little to you."

"It's a nice surprise," Negi said softly as he finally moved up her legs and past her skirt, kissing her hip. She could feel herself goosebump as he slowly slid her mid-thigh length skirt up her body, baring a pair of slinky light pink panties. Akira started unbuttoning her uniform, revealing a matching sheer bra. Looking down, Ako could see her nipples were clearly revealing themselves through it.

"You're soaked."

She grinned down at her lover. "Just like yesterday. And the day before. And the one before that."

Akira bit lightly on her ear before speaking. "It's a good routine to be in."

Negi moved between her legs and kisser her right on her fur, his fingers reaching underneath the straps on her panties to pull them down. He went slowly, his mouth trailing kisses on her right leg as he followed her underwear down. Her other lover had her arms around her body, lightly caressing her breasts.

Ako panted as their man moved back up towards her center, trailing kisses up her other leg this time. Upon reaching the junction of her legs, he teased her inner thighs before diving right in. He nibbled lightly right above the spot where her legs met, his hair tickling her sex outrageously. She gasped as he switched thighs, the sensations wonderful as she felt him move.

"Soon now Ako-chan. Negi is going to lay on top of you, driving himself into your lovely body over and over again. And I'm going to be right here behind you, nibbling on your neck and pinching your nipples," Akira whispered into her ear.

Ako spasmed as she came.

_____

Konoka kicked out her legs, gasping for breath, as her orgasm hit. She could feel her sex pulse around the single finger she had inside of herself, and the hand that was rubbing her clit became just a bit wetter.

Pulling out of her vagina, she moved her fingers to the area on her upper thighs, rubbing them. Her other hand went to her breasts, going under her shirt to touch the nipple directly. She kept her strokes light, just enough to keep her in the mood until her body was ready again.

As her sex became less sensitive, Konoka moved her right hand back to her clit. Starting with gentle touches, she jumped back into her fantasy.

_____

Ako moaned. "That's good."

She was on top of him face to face, both of them completely naked. Her but was moving up and down, dragging her sex over his and soaking both of them. Akira was behind her, reaching around her body to play with her breasts.

"You're ready," he stated. Akira grasped her buttocks, lifting her slightly. Negi took hold of her thighs, and with skill brought on by a great deal of practice pulled her down onto him. Ako groaned as he slid into her to the hilt in the single thrust.

"Oh, Negi." Lying down on him, she started grinding herself against him. She was deliciously sensitive with him in her, more than enough to love it while not quite so far gone to make it too much.

Reaching up to lightly hold her face, he brought her down into a kiss. She caressed his face in response while his twitching hips sent wonderful feelings from her sex. Then she felt the weight of her friend settling down on her back, her scar in her cleavage. Long black hair covered them both as Ako's neck was kissed and nibbled.

Akira's hands moved to her hips and started thrusting her against their man. Each lunge into her caused a flash of pleasure through her, and brought a quiet moan from Negi underneath them as he broke their kiss. His hands left her face and reached around her to the girl lying on her back.

"A-Ako, A-Akira. You two are amazing." Negi's face, the same face she fell in love with years ago before she knew the truth was fixed into a mixture of a grin and grimace. With a smile, she gave him another buss right on the mouth.

Akira hummed slightly as she stopped kissing her neck. Ako didn't need to see to know her best friend was giving them both a brilliant smile. She broke the kiss with Negi so he could see it.

"You're beautiful. Both of you." Ako blushed at the compliment, though she was sure he couldn't notice it with the flush that she knew she had from the activities so far.

"Thank you love," she replied. His hands took hold of her but, and he increased the rate and strength of his thrusts into her soaking wet passage. "Oh, Negi!"

Dropping her head next to his, she rubbed her chest against his. She felt a slight movement on her back, and a sound of appreciation from the man under her told her that her two lovers were engaged in a kiss of their own. She kept meeting his thrusts with her own, ratcheting up the pleasure for both of them.

Ako started to sqeeze the muscles in her sex, hoping to hold off an orgasm and give her man more pleasure. She groaned as she felt Negi respond, feeling the small twitches inside of her that let her know. In just a moment they were slamming into each other as hard as they could in that position, Akira's heat rubbing into her buttocks hard as she dry-humped her ass.

"A-Ako, Negi. I'm going to c-come," Akira said with her first words since slightly before Negi entered her body. The intensity of their movement increased for that last, small moment before Ako felt a torrent of moisture on her bottom. Negi's twitching stopped for a moment, before magnifying as she felt spurts of hot wetness stream deep inside of her. Everything seemed to stop for just a moment, then Ako felt her entire body explode into rapture. Her sex was in contractions around Negi's penis, her buttocks squeezing together under Akira's gushing vagina. She breathed in gasps, not getting enough air as she lifted her head and her vision tunnelled onto Negi.

She wasn't getting enough air, and she didn't care. "Oh Negi!," she managed to cry out before everything went dark.

_____

It hit her hard, the orgasm sending spasms throughout her entire body. Konoka had to bite down on her lip to prevent a small scream from being released. She had two fingers inside of her straining against her maidenhead, while her other hand jerked furiously at her clit.

"Oh God! Negi!" she managed to gasp out as her orgasm finished. Stopping her masturbation, she brought her hands up to her mouth to suck the moisture from her fingers. Her taste exploded in her mouth, feminine and tasty as she sampled the wetness on each of them.

"That was good," she whispered to herself. "Should I do the other," she asked herself. Her two orgasms were good enough to keep her somewhat satisfied, but another round would completely satiate her.

"I'll do it," she decided. Rearranging herself, Konoka moved her hands back down to her sex in preperation of the next fantasy.

The door clicked as a key was inserted in the lock.

Even as her head whipped towards the door, Konoka was grabbing at her sheets, bringing them up to cover her semi-undressed body. Nothing to do about the smell, but Negi wouldn't recognize it and Asuna was understanding. Konoka didn't mention the occasions Asuna left similar scents in the room after all.

"Hello Konoka," her roommates exclaimed as they walked in and noticed her shoes.

"Hi Negi, Asuna."

Asuna gave her a knowing grin. "Did you have fun today?"

Konoka gave her a grin in return. "I did. Honya has the best ideas."


End file.
